If only she knew both sides of me
by Kutekit
Summary: Adrien figured out that Marinette was Ladybug and that Marinette loved Adrien. Adrien just hopes that if Ladybug doesn't like his Chat Noir side maybe Marinette will. MariChat. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

** This is my very first story so please keep that in mind + thoughts will be in italics, but if it's in quotation marks then it's said.

Chapter 1 - 1st Visit

Adrien lay on his bed and sighed. "Plagg, what should I do?" He moaned

"Get me some more cheese?" The tiny Kwami suggested. At that remark Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious,it's so confusing," Adrien went on without doing what Kwami wanted, "I can't believe Marinette is Ladybug and she _loves_ Adrien, me." Adrien sat up and swept his hands through his hair. "The problem is, Ladybug hates Chat Noir, the _real_ me."

"Seems like the only one who doesn't absolutely hate Chat Noir is Marinette." Plagg put plainly.

"Plagg, You're a genius!" Adrien jumped up from his bed

"I am? I mean, of course I am!" The tiny Kwami puffed out his chest proudly.

"Wait, Marinette is Ladybug so, she does hate me right?" Adrien pondered aloud.

"Not necessarily, do you think Marinette acts like Ladybug?" Plagg points out, " She might

not turn you down right away, so try to grow on her, get her to know your true side."

Adrien smiled and shouted Plagg claws out!" Adrien whisked across the city to meet his princess, he had the perfect plan. The sky was a soft orange with long shadows casted across Paris. He smelled the sweet, floury smell of Marinette's home. He landed on her balcony without a sound and soon found that the hatch was locked. _Of course, it's almost 8:00 PM._ Chat Noir thought. He went over to her window and looked inside. Marinette was working on homework with a little lamp lighting the room. He gently tapped the window so he wouldn't scratch it with his claws. She jumped at the sudden sound and softened when she saw Chat Noir. She went over to the hatch and unlocked it. Chat, without a sound, slipped inside.

"What are you doing here Chat?" Marinette asked, her hair was in messy pigtails and her eyes had dark circles under them, " It's literally 8:05 at night." She said groggily as she looked at the new watch Alya gave her because she was always late.

"I wanted to see my princess." He remarked as he gave her a sly smile. Marinette rolled her eyes and walked back to her homework.

"Go away silly kitty, I have homework to do."The young girl told off Cat. This was going to be harder than Chat Noir thought.

"Then i'll help you," he said as slid to her side, "So, this one is 79 degrees" He pointed to a math problem that was wrong and explained why.

Marinette brightened when she was all done. "Thank you Chat! You're so smart!" Chat Noir's ears pricked at this praise. _She's so sweet and her voice is like a song…_ Chat thought. "Chat?" Marinette asked when she saw the dreamy look in his eyes.

He immediately snapped back to cold reality. "Yes Princess?" Chat asked.

"Are you okay? You had a dre- weird look in your eyes." She didn't want to say dreamy because she knew if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Really?" He blinked as if that would get rid of the look.

"Yeah, anyway, why did you come again?" She asked, surely he didn't just come to see her.

"Yeah, I- do you know love?" Chat asked and the expression on her face told him she was surprised.

"Y-yeah s-sorta." She stammered

"Well, there is this girl at my school, and she really likes me but I don't think she likes the real me. I like her back but. Y'know …" Chat explained

"I thought you liked Ladybug?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this sorta applies to her to," Chat sighed, " She likes me as a kind person, but I don't think she likes _me_ , Chat Noir, who I really _am._ I honestly think that she, along with Ladybug, don't like my _purr-_ fect puns."

Marinette smiled at his pun. " That was so bad, the pun I mean."

"Y'know, I think my puns are purr-etty funny!" He said but, even with the pun, it sounded more serious than he intended.

"Heh, you got it bad. So do I actually, there's this boy at my school and he's so out of my league. He is so kind and generous and he's also a very good student. I think though, he has another side because, well, I just know." Marinette described him so well.

"May I know the name of the boy that captured my princess's heart?" Adrien didn't think it would hurt to tease. Besides, he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"His name is, well you know him, he is um… Adrien Agrest." Marinette was stuttering. Chat thought it was cute how she stuttered. Right now from the very mention of his name he blushed as red as velvet cake. Marinette looked at him, her eyes blinked with surprise. _Oh no, I must be blushing! Will she find out just from that? She's Ladybug of course she's going to find out!_

"Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

 _Oh crap… "Y-yeah?" Chat Noir was calm on the outside but was having a heart attack on the inside._

"Do you," Marinette started. Chat was tense, _god please have mercy on my poor soul…._

"Have a fever?" Chat stayed tense because Marinette put her hand upon his forehead.

"I'm fine uh… Purrincess." Chat smiled at his pun. He was also sure his blush was going away because his face didn't feel like a tea kettle about to whistle.

"Then, wh- nevermind." Marinette was about to ask why he was blushing when she mentioned she loved A- ohhhhh. "Chat? Are you, Adrien?"

"O-of c-course not mmy princesss," Chat was shattering. "Does A-adrien make puns?"

"Oh yeah, but, out of curiosity, who is the girl in class you were talking about?" Marinette was curious ( not jealous, absolutely _not_ jealous)

"Are you jealous?" Chat asked with a smirk.

"Probably not." Marinette answered, she decided to go with him on his game tonight. Chat smirked an evil smirk at that remark.

"How about a game like 20 questions, but, instead of 20 it's 5." Chat was willing to give away a bit of information."

"Okay." Marinette was honestly curious.

End for now.


	2. Chapter 2

** I am just gonna upload this crap whenever just so ya know. Also, disclaimer! I do not own Ladybug and it's characters, but I do own this story and it's plot.

"So i'll start, 1. What is her favorite color?" Marinette asked her first question.

"Pink and Purple." Chat answered her question, hoping she doesn't catch on too soon.

"What color are her eyes?" 2nd question.

"~ahh~ They are a beautiful blue." 2nd answer

"Hair color?" 3rd

"Raven"

"Personality?" 4th

"Quirky, Perky, and… downright adorable."

"What is her name?"

There was a pause. "Remember the rules Marinette!" Chat chuckled while wagging his finger, " Besides, if I told the Chat would be out of the bag! He snickered and left her bedroom leaving Marinette dazed and very, very confused.

Once Adrien got back to his mansion he whisper yelled, "Plagg, claws in!"

"~yawn~ anywho stop involving me with that ladynoir and adrienette stuff." Plagg yawned as he settled himself on Adrien's bed.

"It's Lady _bug_ and _Mari_ nette." Adrien put a little louder than he wanted.

"Ahhh welcome to fanfiction." Plagg sighed hopelessly.

"What?" Adrien just shrugged off Plagg's remark and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He just hoped that Marinette didn't catch on too quickly.

Adrien sat in front of Marinette like he always did and the day went smoothly, but he couldn't take his mind off of last night.

In science they were starting a new project. One that you needed to take notes on, and for god's sake why did Adrien and Marinette always become science partners? Whilst taking notes Marinette looked like she was either dozing off or daydreaming so Adrien decided to take the notes for her.

Marinette's Thoughts

 _Who could Chat be talking about? Besides what was I thinking last night? Saying Chat Noir is my wonderful and perfect Adrien Agrest? That's Ridicule! They are so different and yet look so similar. Who is she kidding? There are plenty of Blonde haired green eyed people in Paris! She felt so twisted… She loyally loved Adrien Agrest and she felt like she was betraying them when she sort of, maybe, kind of, possibly fell for Chat Noir. Wait, when did she fall for Chat? Also when did she start saying that she loved him? Gah! Now i'm saying I_ _love_ _him!? When did that happen! Just now or earlier or maybe, maybe she loved him from the beginning...nononononono not possible. Maybe I said that last night because I_ _wanted_ _it to be true… Why can't Adrien and Chat Noir be the same person? No-wait I don't like Chat Noir, not at all. I've resisted him so far and I will keep keeping that barrier up. I don't love Chat Noir._ As Marinette said this she felt bad… bad about lying to herself. She finally decided to draw a line. She had a _crush_ on Chat but she _loved_ Adrien. There done.

But the feeling wasn't gone, the feeling, she knew, meant she truly loved Chat Noir

**Sorry for cutting short. I wanted to stop there because I think it's the perfect ending for this chapter. Why here? Because i'm evil that's why. Also sorry if my chinese is off because all I did was use google translate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I don't own ladybug or it's characters. I only own the plot and story. BTW so sorry last time was _so_ short I will try to make it longer this time.

Marinette felt chilled, like something was wrong, and no, it was not about Chat Noir, it was about an akuma. Really, need she say more?

"Miss? Could I go to the nurse?" Marinette urgently raised her hand in the air, "I'm not feeling well." Adrien also asked the teacher if he could go to the nurse. She let them both go, as they left she was mumbling about how many colds were popping up with those two.

Marinette walked Adrien to the nurse before saying she needed to go to the bathroom. She quickly transformed into Ladybug and somehow slipped out of the school unnoticed. Meanwhile Adrien slipped away from the nurse, transformed into Chat Noir, and escaped from school via vents.

~15-20 minutes earlier~

A 6th grade girl is walking through Paris streets as she see's a couple fighting. They break up. As Chat Noir would say, it's heart _break_ ing. (Ahm… back on track…) She doesn't understand why everyone just can't be friends (or lovers but y'know same thing. She brightens up, she will make it her quest to bring them back together. "Umm… Sir?" The young girl walked up to the man who was stomping away angrily, " Sir, I couldn't help but uhh, overhear and see your break up. She looked regretful of what she said and maybe you could um, get back together?" She hoped for the best. After all why not? The Woman was very pretty and really did look hurt and regretful as he walked away. There was no reason they wouldn't get back together, she was sure the woman loved the man because she was whimpering about proposing to him as she drifted away.(Yes that is perfectly normal.)

" Why should I care? She's not worth anything!" The man, in his blind fit of anger, slapped the girl, "You're just a snoopy brat who isn't worth anyone's time either." He walks away without apologizing to the girl. The young 6th grader collapsed crying.

"Why? Why can't people change, forgive, love and be nice?" The girl, whose name was Kira, sobbed.

"MUHAHAHHAHAAH," Hawkmoth laughed, "Loveweaver, weave yours and other people's fate together!" Hawkmoth was mentioning the woman who had been dumped. However, the akuma found a much more gullible and desperate human. Kira. The akuma flew across the city towards Kira as she sobbed on the ground. The akuma steered closer and landed on a tear that fell off her face. A black goo seeped up and engulfed the school girl.

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced across the city toward the general area of the akuma. They saw her, she was strolling along the street spreading love and kindness wherever she went. This confused them, normally akumatized people would try to take revenge but this girl _wasn't._ She was more like a superhero than a villain. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave each other confused glances, Chat Noir shrugged and leapt from the rooftop to confront the villain.

" Okay… Um… prepare to be de-akumatized!" Chat Noir fumbled, he didn't really want to be mean. He wasn't sure if _he_ would actually be seen as the villain.

"Oh! Don't worry Chat Noir, I don't want to be evil. I just want to help by getting rid of all of the negative feelings!" Loveweaver reassured him in a sing-songy voice.

"O-oh thank you?" Chat Noir was confused, an akuma that _didn't_ want his miraculous.

"Chat Noir, i'm sorry, but I need your miraculous to keep my power," Kira looked befallen before saying, " but you won't need your power right? I mean, with no negative emotions, there won't be any akuma attacks to hurt anyone!"

Chat Noir darkened at these words, when he was Chat noir, he was _himself._ He _was_ Chat Noir. He wouldn't get rid of it without a fight. "I can't, no matter how good your deeds, I don't know if you will suddenly attack the city instead."

"We don't know if _you_ will suddenly turn on us!" She shot back. Her pink costume with blue teardrops suddenly turning a light purple. Chat Noir stepped back, she was right.

"The person who wants our miraculous, he wants it for ultimate power!" Chat Noir stepped forward again, "He'll use to take control of the city!

"Yeah, maybe, to make it a better place!" Loveweaver screamed at him, "You fight him even though you don't know his true intentions!"

"If he is a good person, why does he send super _villans_ after us?" Chat Noir screamed back, "Why doesn't he just come and _talk_ to us?" Loveweaver's suit was a dark purple with almost black teardrops now. She was steaming with anger.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth's voice rang in her head. _Fight them, they don't deserve love!_ Hawkmoth channeled her. This snapped her back to reality. _What? No. Everyone deserves love. They just don't understand, or, is it me who's wrong?_ Kira thought to herself. She looked down at her hands. Sure, she was making things better, but so were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe they would do better without her. She realized, even though she was doing bad, she had been _akumatized_. She was the villain and the good guys had to win. They had to win so they could continue protecting the city. She took out a vial and smashed it on the ground, a violet butterfly away from it. Ladybug quickly snatched up the butterfly with her yoyo. It was a quick battle, but they were glad it was short. They both went their separate ways, leaving the girl in the street.

"I fought back, I didn't give in to Hawkmoth's evil ways!" Kira was internally proud with herself. On the outside, however, she must have looked devastated because her best friend ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Wow! That was so cool! I totally got that on video! I'm so gonna send it to Alya, y'know, that Ladyblog girl?" Her best friend was freaking out, and well, so was she.

7:00 P.M. and Chat Noir was ready to see his princess. The question was, was she? He hoped he could spend more time with her. Chat raced across Paris, jumping over houses and signs. He completely forgot he had scheduled a meeting with Ladybug. When he arrived on her housetop, he peaked inside her window. She wasn't there. He jumped when he realized he was meeting his lady at the eiffel tower that night. He rushed to the meeting place and when he got there, she was sitting with her legs dangling. Chat marveled at his lady, the way her bluebell eyes were painted against the dark night sky. The awed at her raven hair and how it shined in the moonlight. Chat, without realizing it, let out a sigh of love and passion. Ladybug looked up at Chat, noticing his sigh. He was gazing at her, which made her a little uneasy. The finished their patrol that night quite normally.

…

When Chat was home again, he flopped down on his bed as he transformed back into Adrien. He was too tired from the patrol and his lady was probably too. He flipped over and put his hand on his forehead. Plagg had already gone asleep, Adrien sighed as he looked at him. Adrien turns off the lights and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes and let the warm, satisfying, clutches of sleep wrap around him.

 **Sorry for taking so long, lack of inspiration I guess. Until next time!**


	4. The Risk It Takes

Disclaimer! I don't own ladybug!

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! You really gave me inspiration to keep going! I hope I end it well for you! I was really falling out of the fandom and you gave me the power to move on. So thank you Trisha and everyone else.**

For once Marinette had arrived to school on time! It was so… _satisfying._ She was the first one in class (Which she was also surprised at) so she decided to use the time to think about the 5 questions.

 _Wait, 5 questions! I only asked 4! I need to think of another one! Umm, 'How old is she.?'No not enough info. It has to be something that gives her one last push to know who it is. She started a checklist of what she already knew._

Fav. color: Pink + Purple

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Personality: Quirky?

…

 _Hmm… What school does she go to?_

 _Where does she live? No scratch that, too specific…_

 _Do I know her? Maybe but that might be too specific again._

 _Is she in his class? That doesn't help, I don't know who he is…_

 _Are they in my class? Maybe…_

"Marinette? What are you doing making a list of yourself?" Alya asked. Looking over her shoulder.

"Gah!" Marinette quickly shut her notebook. "Uhh, no it's just umm..." _Oh jeez, I can't tell her about Chat! Alya would flip, maybe literally…._

"Well?" Alya leaned in to her face.

"Umm, well this is just, um, a character i'm making, for my, um, book!" She hated lying to her friends but this was the only way.

"So it's like, an OC?" Alya pondered

"A what?" Marinette was so confused…

"Oh nevermind." She patted Marinette's head and giggled as she sat down next to her.

Class started and everyone stopped talking as they began last day activities.

Class was over, summer began. Ugh this whole Chat thing was wracking her brain and setting it to mediocre mode.

She got home and plopped down on her bed.

Who was the girl that Chat liked? She enjoyed playing his game but whenever she thought who she might be, it… hurt, it hurt a lot. Not because she didn't know who it was, but because she was afraid it wasn't _her._

Tap tap tap

Marinette jumped at the sudden sound. She jumped up and walked over to the window.

Chat was about to do something risky, very risky. It might kill Chat if his plan didn't work, but he was confident, confident about her feelings.

"Hey Chat! Ready to continue our game?"

"Sure."

"Okay," She was so giddy (And she wasn't think straight, all her worries slipped away when Chat was around. Including the problem with the last question) "Do I know her?"

"...Yes.(?)" Does she herself count? He just supposed it did.

"Hmm...Who?" She couldn't figure out who in her class Chat liked.

"Do you want one more hint?" Chat was starting to get nervous. Was he really about to do this?

"Yes, please!"

Marinette was so focused on hearing his whisper.

 _Can I really do this? -_ Chat

 _I'm so scared to know… -Marinette_

 _I hope this goes right... -Chat_

 _He lightly grazed her lips when she finally realized -Marinette_

 _I'm kissing her..._

 _I'm kissing him..._

It was a moment, but also the whole world, everything changed.

He placed his hand on her cheek and then left through the window.

Marinette was shocked, how did _this_ happen? She can't remember when exactly she admitted her feeling for Chat, but right now, nothing could falter her pure bliss.

 _It was her._

 _Her notebook page changed_

5) Kiss~

"Plagg, don't ever give me ideas again." Adrien was pacing wildly.

"Aww c'mon she's probably really happy right now!" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"She probably thinks i'm some masked pervert!" Adrian was freaking out.

"She can't know i'm Adrian _now_."

"Adrian," Plagg laid a paw on the boy's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Adrian calmed down a lot after Plagg's words. It was the most serious he had ever seen him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% positive"

...Next Day

Agenda:

Wake up

Say morning to parents

regular, frustrating akuma attack

Patrol with chat

Return home

Meet chat

 **Until next time,**

 **sorry about how I took so long and and how it's not a long chapter, but I didn't have anything to write on soooooo yeah.**


End file.
